Picture
by rukia4ichigo
Summary: An unhealthy relationship separated Rukia and Ichigo, but as months go by they couldn't stop thinking about each other no matter what. While Rukia is lost and confused about going back however, Ichigo is extremely guilty and wants her back. 1 shot songfic


Picture

**Pairings: **Ichigo x Rukia, Ichigo x Senna, Renji x Rukia

**Warnings: **Lemony sexual scenes and a lot of swearing, OOC

**Disclaimer: **Bleach copyright of Tite Kubo and Picture Copyright of Kid Rock and Sheryl Crowe. All I own is the storyline

Hey everyone! I finally got the chance to complete this story, as well as chapter 2 of Torn in the Darkness (check it out). There are a couple of other stories that I am working on and I will post those as soon as the first chapter of each is done. As for this story, it is loosely based on the song, Picture. I do have to warn everyone that Ichigo is completely OOC with his drinking and all that, so please keep that in mind. I always have a habit of having the characters in my stories OOC, whether it would be slightly or completely.

Anyway here is the story right now!

* * *

Ichigo swerved as he walked up his steps. He was very late in coming home, and he knew that there would be a very heated argument between himself and Rukia, but he was too drunk to care. No one, not even some black-haired midget and her nagging, would ruin a night full of hardcore drinking. The only thing that he was expecting from her though was sexual pleasure. He grunted as he fumbled around for his keys, and when he found them he barely managed to let himself in, being drunk and all.

All of a sudden, the lights flashed on and Ichigo looked up, startled, at his growling girlfriend. There was a lot of tension and he could feel it coming. To try to lighten the mood, he pulled his face into a fake grin and beamed, "hi honey! I'm home!"

Rukia's fists tightened as she furiously stepped towards her orange-haired boyfriend and socked him hard in the jaw. "Don't fucking 'hi honey' me! Where the fuck were you?!" Smelling alcohol on his breath, she punched him again. "You good-for-nothing bitch! Isn't one punch enough?" Ichigo shrieked with his slurry and drunk voice while rubbing his bruised jaw.

"Why don't you fucking tell me?!" Rukia shouted, having her arms folded in front of her chest, "You come home unbelievably late, drunk off your lazy ass! This always happens every god damn night! You _never_ do _anything_ around the house OR do _anything_ with me. Well, you do something, but that is to get me in fucking _bed_ with you!"

"That's 'cause you're a fine piece of ass! How long are ya gonna lecture me, you woman?" Ichigo smirked as he thought of taking her to their bed and fucking her senseless.

"I'm not done yet, and don't you _dare_ talk to me like that! You're never romantic like you used to be! Don't you even care about me anymore? You _promised_ that you wouldn't be this way! You _promised _that you would always love me!"

Ichigo was not listening; he was rolling his eyes for he was bored of her lectures. He was also thinking about ways of taking advantage of that body of hers.

Rukia noticed this, and turned her back on her boyfriend. "Why are you doing this? Where did we go wrong?"

"Maybe cause you're an annoying midget who preaches and bitches to me every single day! Jeez, you whore, your bitching gives me a headache! How about we fuck instead?" Ichigo's fake grin returned, but that earned him another punch to the jaw. "No! I'm sick of your disrespect to me! I'm sick of everything that has happened between us recently! This relationship is OVER!" She ran upstairs to pack her things.

Ichigo stood there and blinked for a minute, and then he ran after her, slurring, "That's what I hate about you, midget! When everything gets too much for you, you run away! Why won't you stay for once in your life? Actually wait, don't answer that question for there are other bitches out there that are MUCH hotter than you'll _ever _be!"

Rukia froze in the doorway to their room and pointed accusingly at Ichigo. "Aha! I knew it! You've been playing behind my back after all! You told me that there was nothing going on between you and that slut of a secretary! Did you see her at the bar tonight? Did you even make a move on her?"

Ichigo and his secretary, Senna Sato, had been flirting with each other everyday at the medical clinic where Ichigo had worked as a general family practice doctor. Sometimes, they see each other at the bar at night. Rukia had been introduced to Senna before, and when asked, her boyfriend had said that she was just a friend and that there was nothing to worry about. Even with his assurances, Rukia still had her suspicions.

Ichigo scowled and argued, "She ain't a slut, alright? So what if we flirt a lot? At least she is hotter than you!" Then he slowly walked towards his girlfriend and seductively put his hands on her hips above her ass. "You are fine in bed though," he whispered. Rukia twitched, punched Ichigo in the stomach and kicked him away from her. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU STUPID DRUNKEN PERVERT!" Ichigo landed on his butt, blinking back up at an enraged Rukia.

"I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT! IF YOU WANTED ME GONE YOU'VE GOT YOUR WISH! GOOD BYE, ICHIGO! GOOD BYE FOR GOOD!" She stormed into their room to pack up her things. Ichigo stared as she furiously shoved her belongings in her bags. Standing up, Ichigo narrowed his eyes with determination and went in after her. "You can't leave..." He said sternly.

"Too bad, Ichigo, I am!"

"Rukia..."

Rukia just sighed as she still continued to pack her bags. "You're too drunk to comprehend it, Ichigo. When you wake up, you will forget this night and get a massive headache. "You will be too busy to care about your hangover than worry about me."

"You still can't leave! I know you will come back! Just wait and see!"

But Rukia was not listening. She zipped her bags, slung them over her shoulders, and marched out of their room, bumping Ichigo's shoulder. He chased after her to the front door of their house, screaming, "RUKIA! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" However, the door was shut in a very loud slam, leaving Ichigo alone in the empty house.

* * *

Ichigo woke up the next morning, head throbbing and pulsing.

With one hand against his bloodshot eyes, he reached out beside him, hoping to find his shinigami girlfriend with those beautiful, violet eyes lying beside him. To his dismay, she was not there. Taking his hand off his eyes and struggling to get up, he squinted as he looked around for any traces of her. His eyes landed on their closet and saw something that made his heart race. Rukia's stuff was gone; she had left him. He stared blankly at the half-empty closet in front of him, trying to decipher why she would have done such a thing. Did they have a fight last night?

He recalled the previous times they had fought, and once or twice Rukia had left him. However, she had always come back when she was calm. If that was the case, she would probably come back and they would make up like always. Ichigo hoped that that would be the case, but he could not shake off this feeling, this worry: what if she won't return this time?

Ichigo knew that things were quite ill in their relationship, but he was too stubborn to do anything about it. After all, he had a really bad addiction to cocaine and alcohol, and he tried to do these things away from her sight. Quitting was just too hard for him; he had found that out in the past. Rukia had nagged him to quit, and he could not bring himself to do it. He kept forgetting to call certain rehab clinics because of his busy job as a doctor and also because of Rukia.

Groaning with pain from his hangover, he flopped back down on his pillow, not hearing his cell phone ring on his bedside table.

_Living my life in a slow hell_

He awoke later that night with his head still pounding. Slowly pulling himself up with a groan, he took his phone off his bedside table and checked for any messages -- he found only one. Hoping that it would be from Rukia, he accessed his voicemail box and to his disappointment, it was as follows:

"Hi Kurosaki-kun! It's Senna! I'm hoping we could get together sometime -- maybe you, Rukia, and me. It is just for some supper and some drinks. If Rukia can't come, that's fine. Please phone me back; my phone is always on. Anyway, take care! Ja ne!"

Ichigo sighed and smiled sadly. He was always friendly with his secretary at the office. Maybe she would cheer him up from his worries. He dialed her number and waited a bit for her to answer her phone.

"Hello?" A girlish voice answered; definitely her.

"Hey, its me. How are you?" Ichigo inquired in a fatigued voice.

"Kurosaki-kun! About time you phoned. Did you just get up?"

"Yeah. Still a bit hung-over from last night."

"Aww, hope you feel better soon! About how I'm doing -- Im doing great! No reason though. I'm just that happy and perky person, you know?" She giggled brightly.

"Mhm", Ichigo smiled. Something about her always made him smile and brighten up his mood, if only for a little bit, although she could never replace that special person in his heart: Rukia.

"So you calling about the message I left on your phone this afternoon?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't think Rukia can make it though. She's not here for she probably left me last night." Ichigo's smile turned into a sad frown. "She probably was frustrated about the shit that happened in our relationship. Sadly, I don't know if she will ever come back."

Senna frowned sympathetically. "Aww, I'm so sorry to hear about that. How about you come over so we will talk about it some more? I would like to cheer you up."

Sure, but I can't do it tonight of course -- too tired. How about another day? Tomorrow perhaps?"

The secretary was deep in thought. "Actually, I'm kind of busy tomorrow. How about Tuesday night even though that's a workday? If Rukia returns, I hope she comes. If she doesn't and you're still sad then I will cheer you up!"

"Sounds fine," Ichigo sighed at the thought of Rukia. "I hope she comes back soon..." He trailed off.

"Aww, don't worry Kurosaki-kun. I will see you at work tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Take care, Kurosaki-kun! Ja ne!"

_Different girl every night at the hotel_

"Thanks, later." They both hung up simultaneously. Ichigo sighed again. "I hope she comes back soon," he repeated to himself as he lay down and started to drift off to sleep again.

* * *

Tuesday had rolled around very slowly, and the past couple of days had been nothing but dreary rain just like tonight. Ichigo sighed as he stood in front of Senna's door, bottle of sake in hand. All he could think about was Rukia and the horrible things that he had said to her that night she left him.

_I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days_

_Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey_

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me_

_Lord I wonder if I will ever change my ways_

The past weekend, memories of that cruel night had come back like a pile of bricks, causing Ichigo to have so many nightmares. He could not believe what a jerk he was to the one that he loved the most! Now the chances of Rukia returning to him were slim to none; this was the worst fact. This thought made the young doctor's heart break even more. At least he had Senna to talk to.

Sighing again, this time out of nervousness, Ichigo loudly knocked on the apartment door, waiting for his gorgeous, young secretary to answer the door.

Said secretary opened the door and immediately wrapped her arms around her friend/employer. "Welcome, Kurosaki-kun!" She exclaimed in the crook of his neck and he just patted her on the back in return. "Hey Senna."

Senna stopped hugging and closed the door behind them. "How are you feeling?" She asked, and then she noticed the bottle of sake. "Ooh, sake!" She took the sake bottle from her guest as he was taking off his coat.

"I'm alright. I've been better with Rukia being gone and all though. What about you?" Ichigo replied as he hung his coat up in the closet behind him.

Senna smiled sweetly and answered, "I'm just as perky as ever!" Then her cheery expression turned into a sad smile and continued, "I'm really sorry about Rukia. Please tell me all about it after dinner. You just came in time." Ichigo nodded in approval and followed his secretary to the dining room where they had a lovely candlelit dinner consisting of lasagna and the sake that he had brought over.

After dinner, they sat in the living room, sipping sake and Ichigo talking about Rukia. He told her everything about how cruel he had treated her and about the terrible things that he had said to her all because he was either drunk, high, or both; about how he had kept letting her down about his addictions; about how all he ever wanted to do with her was fuck her every night even if she said no. Senna listened and frowned as Ichigo told his story. "I love her, Senna," he continued as despair grew in his eyes, "yet I played with her emotions and heart and forced her to have sex with me. I messed everything up and it's these addictions of mine that fuck everything up. I want to quit, but I don't know how! I want to prove to her that I love her, but how can I do that when I know that she isn't coming back?" He buried his face in his hands in frustration.

_I put your picture away _

_Sat down and cried today_

_ I swear I'll change my ways _

_I can't look at you when I'm lying next to her_

Senna's pity on him grew as she walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's going to be alright, Kurosaki-kun. You can always go into rehab. Just write a note to yourself and make it your number one priority. When and if you ever see her again, apologize to her from the bottom of your heart. Assure her that you will come clean if she gives you one more chance. If she doesn't want you back, however, make sure that you won't do the same thing when the next girl comes around."

Ichigo smiled sadly as he rested his head on Senna's shoulder, taking in her sweet scent. He took a long drink of his sake, and he lifted his head a little so that his eyes laid on her. This might be something that he would regret, but he had to thank her somehow, and that saccharine scent of her perfume was not going to make anything better.

Setting his sake down, he brushed his fingers gently down her jaw line and neck. Senna rested a hand on Ichigo's thigh and leaned into his touch, licking her lips. Slowly, passionately, Ichigo leaned in to kiss her lips, hand caressing her lower back. In response, Senna's tongue bumped against the man's lips, with which he obliged to let it in.

Slowly, Senna unbuttoned her employer's shirt as he unzipped her dress, still kissing her deeply. After taking off each other's clothes and undergarments, Ichigo leaned into his secretary and lowered himself carefully into her, earning a moan of pleasure.

Slowly, gently, affectionately, Ichigo moved in and out of her, earning a soft moan each time. This just encouraged him to increase his thrusts. Senna breathed in rhythm as she tightened her grip on his shoulders and hair. Pleasure surrounded both of them as the intensity of Ichigo's actions increased.

"Oooh, Ichigo! Harder! Faster! I'm gonna..." Senna breathed as she arched her back into his hips. Ichigo knew what she was saying, and after putting them both in a sitting position with her on his lap, he thrusted as fast and as hard as he could. Senna moved on top of him, screaming his name as he smacked her ass gently.

Sweat glistened from both of their bodies as they came into each other. Panting, Senna moved off of Ichigo's lap and rested beside him. "That was great," she complimented and Ichigo smiled in reply. Snuggling into him, she fell asleep on his shoulder.

_I put your picture away _

_Sat down and cried today _

_I swear I'll change my ways _

_I can't look at you when I'm lying next to her_

His eyes caught site of his cell phone, and he frowned as he saw the picture of himself and Rukia in each other's arms. He may have regretted what he just did with Senna, but he could not bear to look at that picture anymore.

Sighing, he knew what he had to do in order to get her back, if she ever came back. Going to Soul Society was a risk since Byakuya and Renji would attack him for what he had done. It was better to wait for her. He had a feeling that she would come back though.

Turning off his cell phone, he leaned into his sleeping secretary and drifted off into his own sleep.

* * *

_I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half-hearted smiles  
Tell me somethin' just ain't right_

Meanwhile, in Soul Society, Rukia sat in her room with tears running down her cheeks, staring at a picture of herself and Ichigo. She had been quietly sobbing in her room when she returned, and her brother and friends wanted to help her so much and find out what was wrong. However, Rukia just smiled her fake smile and told them that nothing was wrong. She never cried around them though, and being a part of the Kuchiki family, she was very good at bottling up her emotions, except when she was alone of course.

_I've been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights_

_I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been_

Wiping a few stray tears, Rukia sighed and put the photo away.

She could not stop thinking about Ichigo, even though he took her heart and ripped it to pieces. She knew that he had no control over what he said to her since he was drunk and high those nights, but it still hurt her to no end. He had promised her that he would quit snorting cocaine and drinking alcohol, but that was a long time ago and he did not seem to want to quit anytime soon. Yet, even though he had his faults she still loved him, but she did not want to return right now. Rukia felt confused and lost in her emotions.

Suddenly, a knock on her door startled her. Wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, she called out, "Who's there?"

"It's Renji. I want to talk to you," a male voice answered from behind her screen door. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. Why can't anyone see that she wanted to be left alone?

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone," she sternly refused in a cold tone, hoping that would do the trick. However, with Renji's stubborn attitude, it did not.

"Come on, Rukia. You're hurt; I want to make you feel better."

"And how the hell are you going to accomplish that?" Rukia shot back, really annoyed by her friend's intrusion, "there's nothing neither you nor anyone can do. Go away."

_I can't look at you when I'm lying next to him_

But Renji would not listen to her. He slid open her door and walked in, quietly pulling the door shut behind him. "Listen Rukia, I'm not going anywhere until we talk this through. You remember what I said to you back when we were escaping your execution? You've _got_ to stop pretending that you are strong and solve your problems by yourself all the time. You can always talk to me; I'm here to listen."

Rukia looked away from him and mumbled, "Fine...have it your way."

Renji sat down on Rukia's futon and silently inquired, "It's Ichigo, isn't it? What did he do to you?"

_I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been_

No longer able to hold back her tears, Rukia let her emotions go. She told him everything: about Ichigo's cocaine and alcohol problems; about how Ichigo always went out drinking every night, especially on the weekends, sometimes saying things beyond cruel to her, and then forcing her down on his bed where he could fuck her almost to the point of rape; about the heated arguments they had that would always cause her to leave but return to him within a day or two; about how he never did anything around the house or with her, except fucking her every night; about how he always flirted with his secretary behind her back; and, most importantly, about how lost and confused she was because she still loved him even after the experiencing the cruel treatment that he had given her. Renji listened and wrapped his arms around her, trying to console her. Rukia wept on his shoulders after she told him everything, letting out all of her sorrow and frustration.

"It's okay, Rukia, Renji comforted, silently cursing Ichigo to death for what he had done, "Let it all out." He gently lifted her chin and kissed her lips tenderly. Rukia was shocked at first, but returned the kiss for Renji was helping her get her mind off of Ichigo.

Renji felt her lower back and increased the passion in his kiss, and Rukia responded by undoing the man's obi. He did not care for he did the same to her. Both slid out of their shuhakusho and gi, and Renji slowly laid Rukia on the bed, kissing her neck gently. Rukia moaned as she ran her hands down her childhood friend's back. She also bucked her hips against the crimson-haired lieutenant's thighs in desperation. Knowing what she wanted, Renji slowly lowered himself into her and slowly moved in and out inside her.

Despite her conscience telling her that this was wrong, Rukia was too enveloped with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around the man above her as he gradually increased his speed, kissing her overpoweringly. "Ooh, Renji," Rukia moaned in Renji's mouth as she moved with his thrusts; both almost at their peaks. With one big thrust, Renji shot into her and she was in ecstasy.

_I can't look at you when I'm lying next to him_

Panting, he laid down beside her. "Thanks Renji," Rukia smiled and Renji returned her smile as he wrapped his arms around her. Catching site of the picture of her and Ichigo, Rukia flung it off the futon and continued relaxing next to her friend's side.

* * *

**~Three months later ~**

After locking up the clinic for the night, Ichigo sighed as he walked home. No matter what he did the past few months, he could not stop thinking about Rukia -- her raven locks swaying whenever she walked, her beautiful violet eyes that sparkled every time he looked into them, her strong yet angelic voice. Ichigo missed everything about her, and he was having a lot of doubts about her ever coming back, especially how he had been treating her. "Damn, I can't believe that I blew it!" He hissed angrily to himself as he continued walking towards his house.

As he turned the corner and stepped onto his street, he half-expected someone whom he would run into. Keigo, his friend since high school, was doing cocaine with a group of people. "Yo, Ichigo!" Keigo shouted, "Come join us, man!" The doctor was almost tempted to join them, but with his sadness and also after being treated at rehab for it, he refused. "Ichigo?" Keigo called again, but Ichigo ignored him and kept walking. He did not want to deal with this right now.

Chad, Ichigo's best friend who was also with the group, ran over towards his depressed friend. "Ichigo!"

Said doctor turned around and grunted a small "hey". Concern showed on Chad's face as he asked if Ichigo was all right. "I'll be okay I guess," was all his friend could answer as he continued to walk home.

"Listen man, I know that you're still depressed about Rukia," Chad pointed out, making his friend stop in his tracks. "So how about I buy you a drink and we'll talk, okay?" A small, sad smile showed on Ichigo's face as he followed his friend to a nearby bar.

Chad ordered a couple mugs of beer and handed one to his friend, who took it without a word. Sipping his mug, the taller man averted his eyes to his friend who was staring into space and drinking the frothy liquid slowly.

Both men were in silence for a while until Chad broke it. "You wanna talk about it, bro?"

Sighing and setting down his mug, Ichigo whispered, "I miss her Chad... I can't believe that I was such a fool to push her away like that. In fact, I never had much sleep lately because...of the nightmares that I had about her. I don't mean to be a pathetic pansy when I say this, but every night when I have these nightmares, I wake up and...then cry myself to sleep just thinking about her..." He covered his face in shame. "God dammit, I'm such a jackass..."

Chad watched his friend with sympathetic understanding. He wished he knew what to say to help the situation. In fact, he had never been in a relationship like his friend had been.

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend_

Outside the bar, Rukia was watching the two friends in their bonding, debating whether or not to go inside.

She could not stop thinking about Ichigo the past three months, and since she could not take it anymore, she decided to leave for the World of the Living to see him. At first, Renji and Byakuya could not allow her to go back to someone who had hurt her, but Rukia had told them that she loved him and that nothing would stop her from going back to him. Besides, he might have changed, and it was as though she was hearing his thoughts, as she felt his depression over her absence.

However, another thought came to her: what if he had not changed and was only feigning this just to have her back and treat her more cruelly? She was afraid of going back to him ever since she had left him because of the hurt that he had caused her, but her love for him was greater than anything else she felt.

Tears streamed down her eyes as she took another step. Closing her eyes, she cursed herself for the leaking emotions that had taken a hold of her and for her lack of strength at that moment. She wanted to run, to get away from it all, but she had to be strong...for him.

It was like an internal battle waging within her. _Keep going!_ I cant... _Keep going! You love him! Go after him!_ He hurt me so much...maybe Nii-sama and Renji were right... _You're a Kuchiki! Do this for yourself and him! Don't run!_ I...can't! Turning her heel, she fled the area with tears streaming like waterfalls down from her eyes.

_It was the same old same_

_How have you been?_

At that moment, inside the bar, Ichigo caught site of Rukia and immediately got off his barstool. "Rukia is here," He announced to Chad. "Go after her," his friend urged, "I will take care of the bill. Hurry!" Ichigo nodded in determination and left the bar immediately to chase after her.

_Since you've been gone_

_My world's been dark and gray_

Rain pounded the streets along with their feet as they ran along the maze of concrete sidewalks. "RUKIA! COME BACK!" Ichigo screamed as he chased her past bystanders, but said shinigami just kept running, not looking back.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed again as he increased his speed to full. Having longer legs than she had, he had a feeling that he might catch up to her. Adrenaline was pumping through his body and his heart was racing; he had so much he wanted to say to her...if she could only stop and hear him out. However, in order for her to do that, he had to catch up to her first. When he saw her confused eyes watching him back at the bar, he knew that she wanted to talk to him as well.

_You remind me of better days_

_Come on, Rukia! Don__'t do this to me! Stop leaving me!_ Ichigo thought as he chased her through the markets. "I love you! I need you!"

Rukia could not stop running, even though she faintly heard Ichigo call her name. Her heartbeat was increasing with every stride she took and the tears were still streaming rivers down her cheeks and mixing with the rain. That voice inside of her was telling her to stop, but she could not. She was a mess inside; so many mixed emotions filling her mind with what she could not distinguish between lies and truths. She shut her eyes tight, trying to get rid of these emotions, this turmoil.

_I hoped you were coming home to stay  
I was headed to church_

However, she could not watch where she was going as she slipped on the wet grass beneath her feet. She was not hurt that much, fortunately, but she was frozen in place. Hiding her pain-stricken face, she let all her emotions go as memories flew through her mind like missiles in war.

_I was off to drink you away_

Ichigo stopped running a few feet away from her to catch his breath, and then saw her breaking down in front of him. His heart broke in a million pieces just watching her; he wanted to go to her and take her in his arms, holding her forever and never letting go. Seeing her in her emotional turmoil almost made him want to cry as well.

He slowly walked towards her, nervous about what to do and about what to say. "Rukia?" He whispered as he took another step.

She stopped crying and turned around to face him. "I-Ichigo..." Looking at herself right now, she was a complete mess -- hair disheveled, a bit of dirt mixed with tears and rain on her face. If her Nii-Sama ever saw her like this, he would send her away immediately.

Ichigo swallowed a nervous lump in his throat as he slowly lowered himself next to her. Rukia flinched as he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. Seeing this, Ichigo assured, "it's all right, Rukia... Don't worry, I won't hurt you at all."

However, Rukia found the strength to stand up and slapped him hard in the face, eyes flashing with anger. "YOU CREEP! HOW DARE YOU DO ALL THAT SHIT TO ME! DID YOU FUCKING SEE WHAT KIND OF HURT AND PAIN THAT YOU CAUSED IN THE PAST, I DON'T KNOW, YEAR OR SO?! NO! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ANYWAY! NII-SAMA AND RENJI WERE FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT ME, AND RENJI WANTED TO HELP ME SO MUCH! AND NOW LOOK AT ME, THIS DIRTY AND EMOTIONAL WRECK! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" She was breathing hard and tears were still dripping from her eyes, as she constantly tried to wipe them away.

Ichigo listened to her accuse him, and he knew that she was right to accuse him. He had been nothing but a jerk to her the past year, and he desperately wanted to prove just how much he loved her.

_I was thinking about you for a long time_

_Can't seem to get you off my mind_

_I can't understand why we're living life this way_

"Rukia..." Ichigo whispered as he looked into her fiery eyes. "Listen to me...you must hear me out..."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME, ICHIGO?! BULLSHIT THAT WOULD MAKE ME WANT TO RUN BACK TO YOU JUST SO THAT YOU CAN TREAT ME LIKE SHIT AGAIN?!"

He scowled as he heard her furious questions. "Listen, Rukia, I don't care what you want to do, but you have to listen to me, alright? You had no idea how much I had been thinking about you, how much I needed you to return. Yeah, I was painfully guilty because I had lost you and I am more than determined to do whatever I can to get you back. It's your choice whether to leave me or stay, but I _need_ you to stay. You might not believe me, Rukia, but I love you...with all of my heart. I'm truly sorry, Rukia."

Tears even started to fall from his eyes as he moved closer to her. "I'm sorry for everything! I had failed you and let you down; I understand completely. I promise...if you return to me...that I would start being the man that I had intended to be for you. Please...forgive me, Rukia. About what you had experienced, I do know...because I had felt it in my heart as well."

"What about your addictions?" Rukia demanded, "Better yet, what about Senna?"

Ichigo scoffed at the part about Senna. "Yeah, I had a date with her to try to get my mind off of you, but you know what? She wasn't half the woman you were. You are everything to me, Rukia, my whole _world_ even.

"About my addictions, I had rehab about a month ago for cocaine, and for alcohol, well, I'm drinking less and less these days all because I was thinking about you so much and I knew that you hated it. Yeah, I was drinking in the bar earlier I can admit, but that was because I just needed something to get my mind off of everything. Please forgive me, Rukia...and I'm really being honest here when I say that I love you. I could prove it right now...if you want..."

_I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you  
To come back home_

Rukia knew that she was right when she had a feeling that Ichigo had changed, but she had to try things out to believe it. What if he wasn't telling the truth? However, when she saw the look of love in his eyes when he looked at her, her inner voice had told her that he was maybe being honest.

She took a slow and hesitant step towards him, and then that turned into a run as she flung her arms around him, kissing his mouth deeply. "I'm so sorry, Rukia," Ichigo whispered as he returned her kisses. "Will you return to me?"

"What do you think, you idiot? Of course I will! But you better not treat me like that again or else!" Rukia laughed as Ichigo held her small form tighter against his chest. "No worries," he replied as he smiled lovingly down to her.

_I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you  
To come back home_

Then a devious thought came to her mind. "But I think I might punish you for a while, take me to your...I mean, _our_ house." Ichigo gasped at the request jokingly as he knew what she was talking about. "You don't say," he teased as she smirked in his arms. "Horny aren't we?"

Rukia looked like she was deep in thought. "Maybe."

Returning her smirk, Ichigo held her hand as he said, "then let's go, my lady."

"Thank you, kind sir."

The house was not that far away from the river and as they arrived at their door, they were already passionately kissing each other. Rukia was grabbing onto Ichigo's coat as he caressed her back and dropped their bags by the front door -- Rukia had to make him carry her bags during the entire ten-minute walk to their house, but of course Ichigo never complained. Picking her up bridal style and still kissing her hard, he carried her upstairs -- Rukia wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, begging him to give it to her now.

"We're almost in our room, silly," Ichigo breathed as he carried her through their door and placed her gently on their bed, still kissing her on top of her. When Rukia removed her boyfriend's stethoscope and coat and tossed them on the floor, Ichigo teased, "now, now, I'm going to need that for work."

"Shut up and undress me, will you?" She taunted back as she unbuttoned his shirt, and he carefully unzipped her favourite blue dress that she enjoyed wearing on their dates, tossing it to the side.

Rukia pushed him onto his back as she licked both of his nipples and chest. Ichigo moaned in response and as he tried to undo her bra, but she stopped him when she undid his belt and tied his hands together with it. "Aww, come on," He whined as she shook her head and continued licking his chest and behind his ear. All thoughts of punishment escaped his mind as he let his girlfriend take advantage of him.

While Rukia was giving him the usual foreplay, her hands went down to his pants and undid his fly. Giving him a devious grin, she immediately pulled his pants down and started licking his hard tip. "Oh shit yes..." He moaned as she started to suck and lick his erection, starting off slow and soft but increasing the intensity of her sucking. The more she increased with the blowjob, the more pleasurable it got for the orange-haired doctor.

"Fuck...keep going, Rukia," He begged as he was about to climax. However, she stopped immediately, slighting her boyfriend as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Wha...that's it?" he asked, disappointed, but she told him to sit up which he had done, wondering what she would do next.

That was when she immediately grabbed a hold of his cock and closed her mouth hard onto it, squeezing his balls and sucking as hard and as fast she could. Ichigo wanted to hold onto her head as it bobbed up and down rapidly onto his erection, but with his hands tied he could not. Not taking it anymore, Ichigo immediately shot into her mouth and she swallowed willingly.

Panting, Ichigo knew that it was not over yet. "Damn, girl, you're good," He complimented as Rukia tauntingly told him to shut up while she undid her bra and panties, showing off the curves that her boyfriend loved so much.

The hardness of his erection returned as she lowered herself on top of him, untied his wrists, and started to move up and down on his erection. "Thank you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and moved along with her, kissing her deeply and stroking her back. Rukia's hands went through the man's hair as she increased her pace and moaned each time they moved together. "Uh yea, Rukia, did I tell you that I love you so much?" Ichigo moaned with pleasure as he kept kissing her and caressing her back.

"Yes, you did and I already know that you do because I love you as well," Rukia replied as she too was overtaken with a great amount of pleasure.

Simultaneously, they came into each other and immediately passed out, panting, on their bed. Ichigo smiled tiredly as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, who was snuggling into him and resting her head on his chest, right over his beating heart. "I love you so much, Rukia," he said, as he held her tight, not wanting to let go, not even for a moment. "Thank you for coming back to me and...forgiving me."

"Yeah, I love you too, Ichigo," she replied, "I never want to leave your side again because when I was gone for so long, I could not bear to be apart from you ever again." Ichigo's smile brightened as he brushed a hand through her beautiful raven locks and gazed into her gorgeous purple eyes, which were slowly closing. "Good night, babe," he whispered. "Good night, strawberry," she softly giggled as the two drifted off into their peaceful sleep.

_I just called to say I love you_

_Come back home_

* * *

Well, I apologize for the short Renji x Rukia scene, but I didn't care for that couple much and there wasn't anyone else to pair Rukia up with. Ah well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as I had enjoyed writing it. Take care everyone and please review! Also, make sure to read and review Torn in the Darkness as well. I will do my very best to update, but it won't be very often unfortunately. Until the next one, cya!


End file.
